


Not Done Yet

by Luya



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist, own idea
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Religion, Roman mythology, ao no exorcist - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, exorcist, female oc - Freeform, kami - Freeform, norse gods, roman gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: After the defeat of Satan, Rin returned to his studies at the exorcist cram school with his friends. Just recently all of them have been promoted to lower 2nd class exorcists, and their mission?Well, let’s just say it’s definitely unusual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay self-indulgence:D

JMRin wasn’t allowed to live on campus anymore. He was 18 years old and therefore too old to be a student at the regular True Cross Academy, let alone the cram school. So he and Yukio managed to buy a house just outside the academy, and there they lived together. Rin’s friends had all gone separate ways.

Suguro and Konekomaru had returned to Kyoto to base themselves there, keeping the temple safe from any demon attacks. Shima had surprisingly not gone with them, probably due to his dislike of the responsibility that came with being a Shima. Instead, he’d gone to central Tokyo and was living there.

Kamiki had pretty much just gone home. Rin never bothered trying to find out where she was - she was a bit grumpy anyway, and he had her number if he ever wanted to meet up.

Shiemi had stayed at the academy to help teach freshmen how to become a Tamer. She lived in the supply shop with her mom, and seemed relatively happy where she and Nee could tend the garden and help others.

So, they’d all gone their separate ways. But this only lasted for three months.

———

Rin groaned as he traipsed into the kitchen. There was no familiar to make breakfast every morning, so Rin either had to make it himself or wake up to Yukio burning scrambled eggs...somehow.

This morning was thankfully not one of those mornings, although Yukio did sit at the table in full exorcist gear, laptop open in front of him. Rin grimaced as he flopped down beside Yukio.

”Good morning, Rin. Sleep well?”

”Yeah, like a baby. What’re you doing up so early?”

Yukio finally looked over at Rin. It had been almost three years and Rin still wasn’t used to seeing his twin with pointed ears. After they’d brought out Yukio’s demon power, he’d looked a lot more demonic (pointy ears, sharper teeth). Still, he didn’t have fangs or a tail, which pissed Rin off a little bit.

”I got an e-mail from Shura. Apparently the Order wants us on a new mission.” This peaked Rin’s interest. He was suddenly wide awake, leaning forward. Yukio noticed this and scoffed. “Eager as ever, aren’t you?”

Rin’s face fell into a scowl. “Just tell me what the mission is!”

Yukio snorted and turned back to his laptop screen, starting to read. “According to Shura, there’s been sightings of three people with...powers.” Yukio’s face twisted. Rin was surprised too.

”Powers? What, like us?”

”It doesn’t say. But surely there’s no one else like us, exactly.” Yukio’s teal eyes scanned the e-mail again, and he shook his head. “That’s all it says. We’re supposed to meet Shura and five others at the gates to True Cross in three hours.”

Rin leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. What did Shura mean by powers? Surely there weren’t any other half-demons out there, and certainly not three of them. The sons of Satan were rare enough - it was doubtful any other demon would have a child with a human.

Yukio shut his laptop and slipped it away into his bag. “You should have a shower and get ready. And don’t forget the Koma Sword,” he added, before getting up and leaving the table. Rin rolled his eyes and got up, heading back upstairs to have a shower.

———

Three hours later Yukio and Rin stood at the gates, all alone. Not even Shura was there.

Rin stood with a bomber jacket over his uniform and Kurikara sling over his back, minus the red cover he always had to have on it three years ago. Yukio had his full Paladin gear on, despite the fact it was nearing the end of May. Kuro sat curled by his feet. Rin’s familiar didn’t spend much time at home - he loved to explore the streets.

”Where the hell is she?” Rin finally burst out, kicking the ground dangerously close to Kuro.  _Hey, watch it!_ ~~~~He hissed, jumping up. Rin mumbled an apology right as a familiar face rounded the corner, four people behind her.

”Hey! Sorry I’m late. These guys needed picking up from the train station.” Shura gestured with her thumb over her shoulder to a line of (mostly) smiling faces.

Behind her were Kamiki, Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima. Rin felt his heart lift. They were all going on this mission too! He noticed he was searching for Shiemi, and felt disappointed when she was not one of the four familiar faces now all in their fancy uniforms. But he didn’t have to be sad for long.

”I’m here!” called a familiar voice. Rin glanced over his shoulder just as Shiemi came to a stop beside him, panting. She, too, wore a long overcoat. Man, what was with these guys? So professional.

Shura clapped her hands together. “Great, you’re all here. Now I can brief you and then go home and drink some more.” Her face genuinely lit up as she spoke about alcohol. Some people never change, Rin thought.

”Okay, so the Order thinks these three are just humans possessed by demons, but that theory is really boring. I think that these three have strange powers that put them above demons. They’re not killing or committing any crimes - they seem to be fighting demons like we do. Your guys’ job is to find them and bring them to Japan HQ for questioning.”

Rin folded his arms. This was his first mission in about a month, and it seemed like the best one he’d been given so far. Demons were still popping up everywhere after he and Yukio closed that massive Gehenna Gate, and all he’d been tasked to doing was cleaning up some mid-level demon’s mess. Which was really, really fucking boring.

”You’ll be headed to Nagoya. We tracked their sightings and the pattern seems to lead there. If you can get there ahead of them, you might be able to catch them by surprise.”

”How are we supposed to find three people in a city?” Shima suddenly piped up. Clearly he was already used to not having to raise his hand to speak anymore. Rin found a fond smile on his face. He’d certainly missed his friends these past few months.

Shura shrugged. “Yukio’s head exorcist of this mission, not me. That is a problem you all have to figure out. Chow!” And with that, she turned and strolled off.

”What a lovely reunion,” Rin scoffed after her, then turned with a bright smile to his friends. “But hey, at least we got the OG squad back together, eh?”

Suguro scoffed. “Whatever. We catching the train to Nagoya or what?” The man turned and started to head back toward the train station. One by one, everyone started to follow him.

———

On the train, Rin found himself sat beside Suguro, who stared solemnly out the window. Rin couldn’t help but wonder what was on his mind. Did he miss Kyoto that badly? The halfling shrugged and leaned back in his seat, resting the ankle of his left leg on his right knee, and in the process of doing so knocking into Suguro.

”Watch what you’re doing, Okumura,” snapped Suguro, brown eyes suddenly flashing as he spun to glare at Rin, who raised his hands in surrender.

”Dude, chill. I was literally just trying to get comfortable.” Rin felt uncomfortable under Suguro’s unwavering glare. Why was the guy so worked up? Noticing that, Rin couldn’t put it out of his mind, so he finally asked. “What’s bothering you?”

”What?”

”Something’s up. What is it?”

Rin could have sworn he saw Suguro grit his teeth and maybe a dusting of pink flush his cheeks before he turned back to stare out the window. “Nunya.”

”Huh?”

”None ya business.”

”Oh, fuck you.”

Rin glumly leaned back in his chair, but Suguro ignored this comment, which was again unlike him. Something was wrong, and Rin knew he had to figure out what it was before the real mission started, else it might distract Suguro if they needed to fight.

———

**Meanwhile, a few miles outside Nagoya...**

Maita leaned over and panted, short hair sticking to her face. She’d been training her ass off in this warehouse for days while Jon and Tessa scoured the area for their target. She’d forced water out of buckets in, she’d created storms out of thin air, and she’d even shapeshifted into a dragon (which was really about the size of a pony). And not once had she yet heard about their target.

Right then was when she heard her phone ringing. Maita quickly ran a hand through the hair that so often got her mistaken for a guy and then swiped her phone up, answering immediately. “Hello?”

”Mai! You won’t believe what Tess and I just found out.”

”Uh, what?”

”The Knights of the True Cross are after us!”

”The who of the what?”

”Basically a bunch of glorified demon exorcists. Think they’re all that, having the element of surprise.”

”Why are they after us, exactly?”

”I dunno, maybe cause we’re doing their job for them and they got nothin’ good left to do. Do I look intelligent to you?”

Suddenly there was a commotion on the other end of the line.

”Oh, give me the phone, Jon!”

”Wait, I was gonna-“

”Forget him, Mai. They’re after us because they think we’re demons.”

Maita laughed. The three of them were anything but demons. They were demigods. Well, that was the simplest way to put it. They were the spawn of three powerful otherworldly beings, all from different mythologies.

Tessa was the daughter of Minerva, the god of wisdom from Roman mythology. You may know her as Athena from Greek mythology, but Tessa finds that as an insult.

Jon was the son of Balder from Norse mythology. Other Norse gods do not bear Demi-children, so Jon’s existence was a secret. Jon’s Powers hadn’t yet been revealed to any of them, but he good aim with a gun and great close combat skills.

Maita was the daughter of Ryūjin, the Japanese dragon god of the sea and storms. He was a kami, which didn’t exactly mean god, but Jon and Tessa couldn’t understand whenever Maita tried to explain it, so saying ‘god’ was easier.

”Then they’re in for a nasty surprise, aren’t they?” She snarled bitterly. Tessa laughed.

”Hey, calm it. They’re headed to Nagoya now, and Jon and I are already here. You bring the bike and meet us at the Ōsu shopping district, cool?”

”Yep, cool.” Maita snapped her phone shut and threw on a jacket and her glasses before leaving the warehouse and leaping on the motorcycle the three friends shared. After a few revs, it started up, and she was off.

———


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thanks whoever it was that reminded me half demons are common, I cba to edit my last chapter but will incorporate it here too

* * *

 

Maita pulled to a stop on a sidewalk at the Ōsu shopping district. It was crowded with people, and Maita mentally thanked Tessa for picking such a spot. It meant if those damned Knights of the True Cross were here, they’d have a hell of a time finding the three of them. It only took Maita a few sniffs to catch Tessa and Jon’s scents, and before long her friends stood in front of her, one grimacing and the other grinning like the dumbass he was. “Hi, Mai!”

”Hi. Are we lying low here for a bit, then?” Maita queried, crossing her arms.

”Yeah. I already booked us a lodging in an apartment two blocks away. The only problem is getting there.”

”We’ll take the bike, no problem.”

Tessa stared at Maita as if she was stupid. Maita’s confident expression faltered. “...What?”

”The bike only carries two, dumbass.” Jon stifled a laugh and Maita flushed red, shrugging. “Fine. Then Jon walks and we’ll drive.” At this, the smirk wiped off Jon’s face and onto Tessa’s. ”Sounds good to me.” Despite Jon’s endless protests, the girls swung onto the bike, Maita at the helm, and drove off, leaving their dark-haired friend in the dust.

 

* * *

 

“There’s way too many people here!” Rin complained. They’d just entered the Ōsu shopping district, and it was teeming with people. How the hell were they supposed to find ten people in this crowd, let alone three? Yukio rolled his shoulders. “Exactly. Perfect hiding spot for three people trying to blend in. They won’t want anyone to suspect them as dangerous, so they’ll be acting as normal people.” Rin watched as his brother talked, gaze straying to Shiemi. Even after all these years, the girl was still hanging on to every word Yukio said. Grunting, Rin turned his blue gaze away. He’d established that he stood no chance with Shiemi ages ago.

”We’ll split into groups. Moriyama, Miwa and Kamiki are with me. Shima and Suguro are with Rin.” Without waiting to hear the protests already leaving Rin’s mouth, Yukio spun and walked off, Shiemi, Koneko and Izumo not far behind. Rin ground his teeth together then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He turned to speak, but noticed only Shima stood there. Turning back around, Suguro was already disappearing into the crowd. “Dude, wait up!” But Suguro stayed a decent distance ahead of Rin and Shima the entire time, leaving Rin with an opportunity to query his behaviour.

”Hey, Shima?”

”Mm?”

”I know you haven’t been around him lately, but has anything serious happened to Suguro lately?”

”Huh? No, not that I’ve heard of. Why?”

”Because he’s being an ass to me. More than usual.”

Shima looked vaguely amused, tapping his k’rik against his shoulder. “Ah, well, I do know something that you don’t know yet. But I’d be a shitty friend if I told you, so Bon’s gonna have to say it himself.” The pink-haired boy winked and then jogged to catch up with Suguro. Rin’s eye twitched in annoyance. Was he ever gonna get a straight answer to this problem? He decided to ask Konekomaru later.

 

* * *

 

Yukio wove in and out of people in the crowd with ease. He could hear the three exorcists apologising profusely behind him whenever they bumped into someone, but he didn’t stop. Like always, the exorcist was focused on the mission.

That was when he weaved too far left and bumped right into a black-haired man, who was a little shorter than him. “Oh, sorry sir!”. The man looked up, and Yukio realised he wasn’t actually a man, but a boy of about sixteen, maybe seventeen. The boy glanced down at Yukio’s True Cross badge and his eyes widened. Knowing hit Yukio like a truck.  _I think we just found one of our guys._

 ”Actually, sir, you might be the person I’m looking for. Mind having a chat with me?” The person looked even more panicked, but he seemed backed into a corner. So he nodded, and let Yukio lead him to a side alley. Yukio gestured for his group to continue searching. Once they were alone, Yukio rounded on him. “Who are you and what’s your business with demons?” Within seconds, the young exorcist had pulled his gun on the boy, who now had his hands raised. His eyes were still wide, but he’d gone oddly expressionless.

”I’m Jon. I’m killing demons like you guys do.”

”Why?”

”Is there ever really a reason for anything we do?”

Yukio narrowed his eyes. The guy was grinning now. What game was he playing?

”So, what about you?”

”Huh?” Yukio was caught off-guard by the question, although his grip on the gun never wavered.

”Who are you and why do you hunt demons?”

”My name’s Yukio, and I hunt demons for personal reasons.”

Finally, Jon lowered his hands, shrugging. “Seems decent enough. Well, unfortunately, I gotta bla-“ He was cut off as Yukio kneed him in the crotch and cuffed his hands behind his back once he fell. “You’re under arrest by the Knights of the True Cross. I have orders to bring you to HQ.” Once the cuffs were on tightly and securely, Yukio yanked the guy up and pushed him out of the alley. Kamiki stood right there, and Yukio gestured. "Take him back to the rendezvous point, and take Moriyama with you. Miwa and I will carry on going." Kamiki didn't pause, only nodded and took hold of Jon firmly after Yukio let go. The dark-haired boy thrashed against her, growling. He was oddly angry as he suddenly spun to face Yukio. "You'll regret this. When my friends find out I'm gone, they'll come find me." Jon's threats seemed pointless, so Yukio only smiled and responded with, "Not if we find them first."

Finally, Kamiki yanked Jon away. Yukio let out an exhale as Shiemi followed her, and he gestured for Miwa to follow him. Now there were only two left to find, but he hadn't really got much information out of that Jon guy. All he knew was that they hunted demons just like he did, but he didn't know why. _Argh, why is this mission so hard?_ He thought, hand clenching into a fist. After a few exhales, he calmed down. Then his phone beeped. Taking it out, Yukio saw it was a text from Rin.

_we got 1_

 

* * *

 

Rin and Shima struggled to keep up with Suguro the entire time. The bigger guy was constantly moving, never stopping. So, naturally, Rin bumped straight into the back of the guy as soon as he stopped. "Hey! What are you-" He was interrupted as Suguro put a massive hand over his mouth, and Rin's blue eyes blazed with irritation as he sent Suguro a meaningful glare, forcefully tearing his hand off. The boys shared the typical 'rivalry glare' until Shima stepped between them and pointed. "I think that's why he stopped," he whispered.

Ahead, there were two girls. One with glasses was crouched by a sputtering motorcycle with a wrench, tapping the tool against her head thoughtfully. She had boyish brown hair and blue eyes, from what Rin could see with his sharpened vision. He yanked Suguro and Shima off to the side, just outside of a store so they could continue watching without looking like morons stood in the middle of the street. There was another girl leaning against the motorcycle, this one with long black hair and grey eyes. She had tanned skin, and Rin naturally guessed she was of Spanish origin, although her eyes were certainly an odd-looking colour. She was scanning the streets, deep in thought. Her face was utterly intimidating - as if she was picking apart every person that crossed her eyesight, gaze hardening every time she saw someone who looked even slightly incriminating. Rin shuddered. He knew for a fact he could handle these guys - it was three against one, even if Shima was a bit of a retard - but the way the long-haired girl looked at everyone was still unsettling. They looked about 15 or 16, though he could have been wrong.

"All right. So what do we do?" He muttered. Suguro and Shima turned to look at him, both seemingly racking their brains, although Rin had a feeling Shima wouldn't have any ideas. As guessed, Suguro was the one who spoke up. "Shima, how's your charm? Still reckon you got it?" The pink-haired boy looked startled, but nodded slowly. He turned his gaze on the girls and shuddered. "They look a little...unfriendly, don't you think?" Shima muttered. He got what Suguro was suggesting, and so did Rin. Feeling sorry for his friend, he turned on Suguro.

"Why don't you do it, tough guy? You're more attractive than Pinky over here, anyway."  
  
"Hey! I'm plenty attr-"

"No," Suguro growled, the finality in his tone forcing Rin not to argue. That was weird, Rin thought. Regularly he might have snapped back. Then he noticed the pink dusting his cheeks, and Rin grinned. He was nervous! Rin laughed, and leaned against the brick wall behind him, jostling the Koma sword as he did so. "Sure, then. Shima can go ahead, if our old Bon is too scared." Suguro didn't say anything, only turned to Shima and nodded confidently. With a final gulp, Shima passed Suguro his k'rik, plastered on a coy smile, and headed over to the girls with his best strut.

 

* * *

 

Tessa watched each person. She'd done a little research on Knights of the True Cross, or just 'Crosses' as she called them. Tessa liked to find easy ways to say everything. It helped with organisation, and she was nothing if not one for organisation. She also might have a touch of OCD, but that wasn't the point. She was watching for the little badge that signalled the Crosses. So far, she hadn't spotted any. Maita's reckless driving had doubtless caused the motorcycle to protest, and Maita had insisted she be the one to fix it, although with Tessa's brains the job might have got done way faster. Regardless, you don't argue with a half sea dragon, even if Tessa knew she could easily best her best friend in a fight.

That was when it happened. A pink-haired boy in a white jacket appeared out of nowhere, catching Tessa off her guard, which was something that didn't happen often. He popped up with such a cheery "Hey!" Tessa drew back her arm and punched him in the face. That was followed by a series of hurried apologies, a spurt of spontaneous laughter from Maita, and she could've sworn another two giggles from nearby, but Tessa shook that off. Anyone would laugh at such a display. Once she'd ensured the boy's nose wasn't bleeding, Maita went back to trying to fix the motorcycle while Tessa turned to the boy, exhaling slowly.   
  
"Again, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were-" Tessa broke off as the boy shook his head dismissively, a smile crossing his face as he laughed. "No worries, miss. I'm not fussed, I have a few friends who probably would have done the same thing." His oddly attractive brown eyes flicked to somewhere - or someone - in the crowd, and as Tessa turned to look, she missed whoever he was looking at. Starting to get suspicious, Tessa turned back to the boy, playing up a smile. The hitch in the other's breath told her by lighting her own face up, she'd done exactly what she intended to. So this was some horny retard looking for a booty call with a 16 year old. No biggie. Tessa mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you understand. What are you doing here, anyway?" She gestured around her, to the bustling shopping district surrounding her. Whoever the guy was, he was a quick thinker, because he winked. "Looking for pretty girls like you. And can I just say, I've hit the jackpot." Tessa giggled along with his entertained chuckle, because clearly there was no way she was going to get out of this just yet. She'd wait before kicking him in the crotch. She thought she heard Maita gag behind her, but that was typical. Maita had never been one for dating. To be honest, Tessa and Jon had a theory she was ace, since apparently the girl hadn't so much as kissed a guy or a gal on the cheek yet.

Yet.

A sputtering sound behind them caught both their attention as Maita revved up the bike again. Tessa turned to see the girl taking off her glasses and wiping them on her trousers. They had been stained with oil during the whole fixing process. Tessa was pretty sure you wouldn't even use a wrench to fix a motorcycle, but Maita had managed, so she didn't complain. When Mai put her glasses back on, she gestured for Tessa to get her ass on the bike. Tessa turned, ready to apologise to the pink-haired boy, but he wasn't there. In his place was a boy with black hair, who yanked her back so she could see Maita getting torn off the bike. With an angry yell, Tessa kicked the guy behind her in the crotch, very awkwardly, and burst towards the bike, swinging onto it. She turned, expecting Maita to have fought off her blonde and brown-haired attacker, but the girl was laying limp in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Tessa watched as this strange boy with walked off with her best friend. "Hey! Put her down!" Tessa snapped, lifting her hand threateningly. But before she could even do anything, the black-haired boy had a tight grip on her wrist, blue eyes practically blazing as he stared at her. It wasn't angry, just serious. Tessa wrenched her wrist away from him as blue flames lapped at his fingertips. Terrified, she revved the engine into gear and sped off.

Even while weaving her way through the crowded streets, Tessa managed to call Jon.

"Jon! Thank fuck you picked up, they got Mait-"

_"Mind your language, missy."_

The unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone forced Tessa to pull over. Not Jon, too! The idiot had to be the first one to get captured, of course. Tessa inwardly growled and then pressed the phone back to her ear. "Who are you? What have you done with Jon?"

_"He's been sent back to True Cross Academy for questioning. He's likely to get chucked in the dungeons under the Japan HQ, if we're feeling kind."_

_No,_ Tessa thought, heart pounding. She had to save Jon. But then, those guys back there had just stolen Maita. Ugh, what was she to do? She definitely didn't have time to save Jon if she saved Maita, and who knew where Maita would be if Tessa went back for Jon? She couldn't rescue both of her friends at once. For once, there was a dilemma Tessa couldn't solve. A decision she couldn't make.

Jon or Maita?

Should she even risk it?

Finally, after weighing her options, Tessa took a deep breath. There was a third solution. She hated it, but she'd rather be captured with her friends than separated from them. Her powers consisted of turning invisible and being super duper smart with basic combat skills. That was literally it. Without Jon's instincts or Maita's way with water, she was fucked.

"Take me too. Tell me where you-"

The phone was torn out of her hand and a weird bronze stick placed right in front of her face. She also heard the sound of a gun cocking. Raising her hands reluctantly, Tessa turned slowly to the side. Instantly, her grey eyes widened. Now, Tessa didn't often appreciate the finer things in life, but this guy was  _cute._ He had brown hair and bright teal eyes, with a mole or two on his face. He had a very solemn expression, and he was pointing a gun right at her head. But that added to the aesthetic all that more. Aaaand then the guy pointing a k'rik at her was short, bald and looked terrified. Instantly Tessa was pulled out of her reverie just by looking at this guy. He wasn't inherently ugly, but Tessa had a type. This guy wasn't it. He was undoubtedly a monk of some kind. Shuddering, she turned her gaze back to the brown-haired boy, who opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"You're a Knight of the True Cross, and you're taking me in for questioning. If I'm lucky I'll get thrown in a cell."

A flicker of surprise crossed the cute stranger's face, but he said nothing. Instead, he tilted his chin disdainfully at her. Tessa instantly felt rage boiling up inside of her. She'd seen that look before, on the faces of privileged white American men.  _You're a foreigner. Get out of my country. Speak English, not Spanish. Go back to whoring, like you're meant to._

But it turns out that wasn't what the guy wanted at all. Instead, he gestured for his friend to keep his k'rik pointed at Tessa, and lowered his gun. "You can call me Okumura. If you come quietly, you can be reunited with your friends and start plotting your miraculous escape or whatever." Okumura rolled his teal eyes, and Tessa wanted to punch him. She even curled both her hands into fists, but dropped them to her sides since the gun was no longer pointed at her. But damn, if she didn't want to kiss him too. Instead, she nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll come with you, but only if I get to punch the blonde  _polla_ that knocked out my friend." Looking amused, Okumura nodded. And with that, Tessa left with the boys, the k'rik still pointed weakly at her back.

 

* * *

 

Suguro watched as the three suspects were put into the back of a van. He was at the wheel, and the passenger's seat was empty. Well, at least it was. Rin now sat there, taking instructions from Yukio. The rest of the team would be headed back by train, but Suguro and apparently Rin were to drive back. All the way back. To True Cross Academy. Next to Rin.

Suguro felt his face flush, so he leaned back against the seat and stubbornly stared out of his window, waiting for the twins to stop talking. It was going to be super hard to keep his secret a secret with Rin in the car. Finally, after an age, the car door shut. Grumpily, Suguro muttered a "finally" and started the engine. There was a thick wad of metal separating them from the tied up weirdos in the back, so thankfully Suguro would only have to ignore Rin for the next five hours or so. It sounded easy, but to be completely honest, Suguro knew it was going to be hard as shit.

Nearly two hours in, Rin turned down the music Suguro had been blasting (and Rin had been enthusiastically singing along to, which surprised Suguro as he did not expect the demon son of Satan to have such a strange music taste like he himself did) and turned awkwardly in his seat to face him. That was when Suguro clicked he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, and he practically growled. "Put a seatbelt on, you retard."

Rin's face warped into one of indignation, but he did as he was told, then turned to face Suguro again. The boy cut to the chase, well aware the prisoners couldn't hear him. Suguro guessed Rin was thankful for that too, because it meant he could worm the truth out of Suguro. Which, by the way, Suguro had no intention of letting Rin do.

"What's up with you, Suguro?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on. You, Koneko and Shima are keeping something from me."

Suguro chuckled at that. It wasn't even just them. It was only the Okumura brothers that didn't know. Suguro had specifically asked everyone not to tell them, because he didn't want Rin knowing; and if Yukio knew, then Suguro might as well have just marched right up to Rin and said it to his face. Suguro snorted, covering up his chuckle and leaning back as he turned a corner to get onto the highway. "I don't know what you're talking about." Rin looked annoyed, clipping his seatbelt out and leaning so far over in such a fluid movement that Suguro swerved, hearing thuds from behind them. "Sorry!" He called through gritted teeth as he got back onto a straight line, glaring at Rin. He would've clapped back if Rin hadn't been about ten centimetres away from Suguro's face. Slowly, Suguro turned his attention back to the road.  _Forget he's right there, forget he's right there._

"I promise you I will win in a battle of strength, and I will take this wheel and pull us over if you don't tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Ryuuji, for fuck's sake-"

That did it. Hearing Rin used his first name sent Suguro's heart mad, and he finally yelled above Rin's voice to be heard;

"Oh, for f- I'm gay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey a lot of characters' povs this time round! not so sure if we'll get some miwa/kamiki/moriyama povs yet, but will definitely see a jon and shima pov soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Japanese culture or cities so this’ll be a learning experience


End file.
